Dream job
by 19Jess97
Summary: Darren Criss. Gabrielle gets a new job at the Fox studios and meets the cast including Darren but what will happen? my summaries are sucky ;) hopefully the story is better so pllllleeeeasse read and review i will love you forever and ever until i die ;)
1. Chapter 1

Dream job

"OH MY GOD! Scarlett! I got an interview!" Gabrielle screeched.

Omg! really? I am so jealous!" Scarlett replied walking into their living room where Gabrielle stood holding a letter. Gabrielle had applied for a job as Ryan Murphy's personal assistant which would include working on the set of Glee, The New Normal and American Horror Story. Basically it was her dream job; well other than being a singer but that wasn't really working out for her. Gabrielle lived in Michigan with her best friend Scarlett. When she applied for the job they had decided together that if she did get the job then they would both move to LA. Scarlett didn't mind moving to LA with Gabrielle because she had been unemployed for a few months and maybe if she moved to LA she could get a job. Of course Gabrielle didn't expect to get the job and now she was stood in the middle of hers and Scarlett's living room holding a letter from Ryan Murphy himself.

Dear Miss Peters, I am very pleased to inform you that your application to be my personal assistant was outstanding. I would like to invite you to attend an interview on Monday 20th May at Fox studios; someone will be there to direct in the right direction. I look forward to seeing you.

Yours Sincerely Ryan Murphy

Gabrielle read the letter about 20 times until Scarlett took the letter off her to read it.

"I can t believe it! So what now?" Scarlett asked.

"Well I will go to LA for the interview, which is in two weeks! Which by the way you have to come and then we will come back her and wait to here if I get the job, if I do then we move there permanently." Gabrielle said excitedly. "I can't believe that if you get the job you could have the chance to meet the Glee cast!" Scarlet announced.  
"I know right! It would be like a dream come true."

GLEE

The two weeks wait flew buy and soon they were sat in a hotel room talking about how their life has changed since high school. "If anyone asked me in high school what I would see myself doing in 10 years time I would never have thought that I would have a chance to work for Ryan Murphy." Gabrielle laughed. "You have to promise if you get the job and become friends with anyone famous you have to introduce them to me!"

"I promise. Anyway it's getting late I m going to get some sleep I can't believe my interview is tomorrow!" Gabrielle exclaimed. The next morning Scarlett woke up to Gabrielle nervously pacing the floor; it was the day of her interview and to be honest to say she was nervous was an understatement.

"Calm down you'll be fine if Ryan doesn't see how perfect you are for the job then he's a fool." Scarlett said trying to calm Gabrielle down.

"Yeah well I better go; I don t want to be late. Meet me at the Starbucks near Fox studios after my interview?"

At about 11am Gabrielle walked into the small coffee shop the scent of coffee filled the air and the sound of people chatting could be hear. She looked around and she could see old couples, young couples, groups of people and then she spotted Scarlett sat at a table in the corner. Gabrielle made her way over to where Scarlett was and sat down opposite her. "So how did it go?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"Good I think. I will find out if I have the job in about a week or two."

GLEE

It had been exactly a week since Gabrielle had her interview and she hadn t hears anything yet; she didn t want to leave the side of her phone in case she was in the shower or somewhere and missed the call.

It had been 10 days since she went for her interview and she was beginning to give up and just accept that she hadn t got the job. Well that was until the phone started to ring she leapt up from her place on the sofa and darted to the hall to pick up the phone.

Hello? Hello is this Gabrielle Peters speaking? The voice on the other end of the phone spoke.

Yes it is how can I help you? Gabrielle asked.

I would like to inform you that if you wish to accept we would like to offer you the job of being Mr Murphy s personal assistant.

Yes I would like to accept.

Well in that case would you be able to start in two weeks?

Sure.

Good. Okay when you get to Fox studios there will be someone there waiting for you to take you in the right direction. Goodbye. With that the line went dead and ran into Scarlett s bedroom where she lay asleep on her bed. Gabrielle ran up to the bed and jumped on it.

Scarlett, pack your bags we re moving to LA! Gabrielle shouted. As soon as she shouted that Scarlett shot up out of bed and started jumping around.

Oh my god! You got the job? Gabrielle nodded excitedly then jumped around with Scarlett.

So I say we pack are bags, leave by the end of the week then as soon as we get to LA find an apartment and then I will get my dad to send all of our furniture Gabrielle suggested and Scarlett nodded in agreement.

GLEE

Put the sofa over there, the TV over there and the table here. Gabrielle ordered the removal men. Gabrielle and Scarlett had finally found an apartment that they liked after about days of looking and now they were having all of their furniture brought in from their old apartment.

Finally after about 2 hours all of their furniture was in its rightful place and Gabrielle and Scarlett were now both sat on the sofa watching the new episode of Glee.

I can t believe you will be working there in 2 days! Scarlett announced.

Do I detect a little jealousy? Oh you detect a lot of jealousy. They looked at each other and burst out laughing at their reference to Glee. They had both been a fan of Glee since the first episode had aired. Their laughter died down and they continued watching the episode.

Right I m going to bed. Scarlett announced.

Me too.

GLEE

Gabrielle arrived at the Fox studios and was guided to an office which read Ryan Murphy. Ryan opened the office door and waved is hand signalling for Gabrielle to come in. Gabrielle looked around his office it was big with simple expensive furniture. There was a glass desk with a big leather chair at one side then two smaller leather chairs on the other side, there was a large black filing cabinet in one corner of the room and a large plant in another corner and on the wall there was a wide screen plasma TV.

You must be Gabrielle. Ryan said with a smile.

Yes I am sir. Gabrielle replied.

Please call me Ryan. I think you will pick the job up really quickly, you will just have to do things for me like give things to the casts and crew , answer my phone if I m not around and other things like that. okay? Ryan explained.

Okay. I smiled.

Right first I want you to take these new scripts to everyone, the names are on the front of then you just need to take them to the right trailers on which also have names on them. Ryan said placing a pile of papers in front of Gabrielle. She nodded, picked them up then left his office.

First on the pile was Lea Michele so Gabrielle headed toward Lea s trailer. Once she arrived she knocked on the door a couple of times until the door swung open and revealed Lea on the other side, her hair was down and she wore black short and a t-shirt as it was quite warm that day.

Hi I have the new script for you. Gabrielle announced handing Lea the script.

Oh thanks. You must be Ryan s new PA. Lea stated.

That would be me; I m Gabrielle by the way.

Nice to meet you I m Lea which you probably already know. She laughed.

Yeah well I better go deliver the rest of these scripts I m sure I ll see you again soon. She said goodbye and walked away delivering the rest of the scripts. Finally she came to the last one and it was Darren Criss so she headed over to his trailer. She was about to know on the door when she heard shouting coming from inside should I knock or come back later? She thought to herself but was brought out of her thoughts when the door flew open and a woman with long blonde hair stormed out. Darren came to his trailer door and shouted to her.

We are over Rosie! Rosie was Darren s girlfriend; they had been going out on and off for two years. What do you want? Darren asked harshly.

I-I was just bringing the new script for you. Gabrielle stuttered and looked down at the script in her hands then remembers she needed to give it to him. She handed him the script then quickly walked off.

(Darren s POV)

I watched as the girl rushed away she had medium length brown hair and she was quite pretty as well. Why am I such an asshole? It s not her fault I just broke up with my girlfriend because she cheated on me. The look on her face made me feel even worse, she looked so hurt and all she wanted to do was give me the script and I snapped at her.

I walked out of my trailer and attempted to find the girl to apologise. Finally I found her in a room next door to Ryan s office sat at a table sorting through some paper work.

Um hi. I said when I entered the room. She looked up at me and then back down to what she was doing. I wanted to apologise for before I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you which I was wrong to do and I really am sorry. I don t usually snap at people I m usually happy and cheerful.

And I just happened to be there when you was in a bad mood? I suppose I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She joked she seemed to have forgiven me. What put you in a bad mood? If you don t mind me asking?

Well I m sure you kind of figured out I just broke up with my girlfriend. But to be honest that doesn t bother me it was the fact that she was cheating on me. She had just gone to the toilet and her phone vibrated next to me and a message popped up on the screen saying hey babe when you coming over. She tried to deny but I m not stupid she has done it before so I broke up with her and then you were stood there and I snapped and I m sorry. I explained.

It s okay I understand. She smiled.

Well I have to go now but I m sure we will see each other around and maybe we could hang out sometime. I told her. She smiled and nodded her smile was beautiful and her eyes had a little twinkle in them.

I got up and left I felt so much better now I apologised and had told someone about Rosie. I had just got back to my trailer when I realised that I forgot to ask her what her name is. But I was sure we would meet again soon.

A/N if you like this then I will continue it but I don t want to waste my time if no one will read it lol so pleeeeease review and I will love you forever. Also If there is something specific you want to happen review and let me know and I will try my best to make it happen :) xxx 


	2. Chapter 2

Darren was sat in his trailer reading over the script again when there was a knock at his door. He placed the script on his coffee table then got up see who was at the door.

"Hey Chris, what are you doing here?" Darren asked.

"I just came to see how you were I saw Rosie leaving here earlier; she looked pretty pissed." Chris exclaimed.

"I broke up with her because I found out she was cheating on me and we both know that it's not the first time." Darren sighed.

"I'm so sorry Dare you deserve better than her."

"So I felt crap because of that then I had to go and make myself feel even worse by snapping at a girl who came to give me my script."

"That would be Gabrielle Ryan's new PA she's really nice."

"I know she is. I went to apologise to her after I snapped because I felt awful. It wasn't her fault Rosie is a bitch." Darren said.

"Cheer up Dare I'm sure you will find a way to make it up to her."

GLEE

Gabrielle had finally finished sorting out all the paperwork for Ryan when he came in and announced that she could go home for the day and for her to come in at 11am the next day and expect to be working late as there were going to be filming.

Gabrielle hooked her bag on her arm and then started heading towards he car when she heard someone shout her name, she turned around to see Darren stood in front of her with some flowers.

"I still feel awful about this morning so I got you these to say sorry." Darren said with a small smile on his face.

"Like I said it is fine, I understand that you were in a bad mood and I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Honestly don't feel bad about I'm sure worse things have happened to me." Gabrielle laughed a little but Darren just frowned at the last part.

"Okay well I better let you go home. Bye Gabrielle."

"Bye Darren." and with that she got in her car and drove back to hers and Scarlett's apartment.

GLEE

As soon as Gabrielle unlocked the door and entered their apartment Scarlett appeared in front of her.

"How was your first day?"

"It was good I met like most of the cast at first Darren seemed like a total ass-"

"What? Why?" Scarlett interrupted.

"Well Ryan asked me to deliver the new scripts to everyone and when I got to Darren's trailer I heard shouting then his girlfriend stormed out and he snapped at me. Afterwards though he came and apologising and explained that he was in a bad mood because he had just broke up with his girlfriend because he cheated on her and he even gave me flowers to say sorry, isn't that sweet." Gabrielle explained holding up the flowers.

Gabrielle hadn't told anyone but when Darren came onto the show as Blaine she did have a little crush on him. After she saw him on glee she watched AVPM and she listened to all his music a lot and to be honest she became a little obsessed with him but didn't say anything to anyone. Then she met him and nearly freaked out because her dream of meeting Darren Criss had finally come true.

"Yeah that's nice." Scarlett said giving her a knowing look.

"So what have you done today?"

"I've been looking for jobs but as of yet I've had no luck. The only I have experience is doing hair and make-up." Scarlett explained.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find something."

"I hope so, it sucks having barely any money and nothing to do all day."

GLEE

The next morning was spent rushing around set doing whatever Ryan wanted her to do.

"Gabrielle, I haven't got a clue where Darren and he should have been here 5 minutes ago could you please go and find him and hurry him along?" Ryan asked whilst looking at his watch. Gabrielle nodded and rushed off to find Darren. First she decided to look in Hair and make-up because he would've been there to get ready but he wasn't there so she went to where they keep all of the outfits because h might have been getting his outfit but he wasn't there either. There was nowhere else she could think to look other than his trailer but she didn't expect him to be there but she decided to look anyway because Ryan would probably go bananas if Darren wasn't on set soon.

Gabrielle approached Darren's trailer recalling what had happened here yesterday but quickly shook the thoughts from her head remembering that she needed to get Darren on set now. She knocked a few times, she didn't have to wait long till Darren appeared at the door with an annoyed look on his face which soon disappeared when he saw Gabrielle.

"Hi, Erm Ryan wants you on set like right now because you were supposed to be there about 10 minutes ago"

"See I told you I was late." Darren said to someone inside his trailer, Gabrielle glanced behind Darren and saw the women with blonde hair from yesterday.

"But she need to talk Darren." Rosie said getting agitated. **Darren isn't going to get back with her is he? Wait why am I bothered? **Gabrielle thought to herself.

"No Rosie I said everything I had to say yesterday, we are **over**. Good bye." Darren said to Rosie then stepped out of the way to indicate that he wanted her to leave.

"You've not seen the last of me." Rosie said making her way out of Darren's trailer and shoving Gabrielle out of the way with her shoulder on her way past.

"Can we just tell Ryan there was a queue at hair and make-up? It is partially true. It's just Ryan always tells us not to bring our private lives to work with us." Darren asked as they made their way to set.

"Yes sure." Gabrielle replied as they approached Ryan.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ryan demanded.

"Erm there was a queue at hair and make-up." Darren said rather convincingly.

"I really need to get another hair and make-up stylist to replace that one I fired for stealing all the hair products." Ryan said. Suddenly an idea popped into Gabrielle's head.

"If you're looking for someone who can start right away or whenever really my friend is looking for a job and she has experience doing hair and make-up." Gabrielle explained.

"Okay well bring her along with you tomorrow and we will see what she can do." Ryan suggested to which Gabrielle nodded then walked away.

GLEE

"Hey I'm home." Gabrielle shouted as she entered their apartment.

"Hey!" Scarlett shouted from the kitchen. Gabrielle walked down the hall and followed the scent of food towards the kitchen where Scarlett was stood cooking macaroni and cheese.

"You are going to love me!" Gabrielle announced as she entered the kitchen.

"Why?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"Well today Ryan asked me to go and find Darren because he was late on set and I found him and he was talking to Rosie his ex but he asked me if we could just tell Ryan that there was a queue at hair and make-up. So that's what we told him and he said they needed another stylist. I said I had a friend that had experience which is obviously you so he said to bring you with me to work tomorrow to see what you can do. So if I were you I'd try to impress him them you might get the job." Gabrielle explained.

"Oh my god you are the Best." Scarlett squealed.

The next morning Gabrielle and Scarlett drove to Fox studios in Gabrielle's car. When they arrived Gabrielle led the way to Ryan's office. Within about 5 minutes they arrived and Gabrielle knocked on the door and waited until Ryan told them to come in.

"Hello Gabrielle and you must be her friend…"

"Scarlett."

"Pleasure to meet you Scarlett anyway Gabrielle here tells me you've had experience in hair and make-up. So tell me what did you do?" Ryan asked.

"Well I just worked at the local theatre doing hair and make-up for the shows." Scarlett explained.

"Okay well since we're desperate for someone you can have the job I will I just need you to fill in this paper work and the Gabrielle can show you where hair and make-up is. I have already informed them there will be a new stylist." Ryan said handing Scarlett the paper work.

Scarlett filled in the paper work and then her and Gabrielle left and started to walk toward hair and make-up. Finally they arrived and walked into the room, sat on one of the chairs was Darren who looked over at them when he heard the door open.

"Hey Gabrielle." Darren smiled "What are you doing here?"

"This is my friend Scarlett the one I was telling Ryan about, he asked me to bring her here and how could I say no?" She laughed.

"You wanted to because you knew I would be here and you wanted to see my beautiful face." Darren teased.

"Yeah totally." Gabrielle laughed and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Okay enough of the flirting!" Scarlett announced.

By the time Gabrielle had finished introducing Scarlett to the other stylists Darren's hair and make-up was done so they walked back towards all the trailers together.

"Better go see what fun things Ryan wants me to do today." Gabrielle said sarcastically.

"Sounds fun." Darren said winking. "I was wondering... do you want to get some coffee with me sometime?"

"Yeah sure. One second." She said searching her pockets for a pen. Once she found a pen she wrote her number on Darren's hand and said goodbye.


End file.
